An Unexpected Fairy in Middle-Earth
by Warmachine375
Summary: Wanting to accomplish a solo quest that she took on her own without Team Natsu's aid at the worst and unexpected time, Lucy Heartfilia ended up in Middle-Earth where she had no other choice but to join in a noble quest with a company of 13 Dwarves, a Wizard and a Hobbit to retake Erebor and defeat Smaug, and might be stuck here for a little while until she eventually gets home...
**Hello there friends everywhere from all walks of life and all, I'm Warmachine375 and here's another crossover story featuring between Fairy Tail and the Hobbit: "An Unexpected Fairy in Middle-Earth" featuring Lucy Heartfilia as the main character here. Had this on my head lately and written in drafts from my paper in spare time, so I will put this into work here. :)**

 **Summary:** **Wanting to accomplish a solo quest that she took on her own without Team Natsu's aid at the worst and unexpected time, Lucy Heartfilia ended up in Middle-Earth where she had no other choice but to join in a noble quest with a company of 13 Dwarves, a Wizard and a Hobbit to retake Erebor and defeat Smaug, and might be stuck here for a little while until she eventually gets home...**

 **Oneshot just in case. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fairy Tail and the Hobbit franchises as they belong to Hiro Mashima and J.R.R. Tolkien respectively.** **As well as Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema, and A-1 Animation Studios and FUNimation for the old anime adaptation that I sorely missed and still needed of accepting the current incarnation from 2014-2016 depending on its quality.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _In the Shire, Bag End of Middle-Earth_

In the homeland of the peaceful-loving Hobbits called the Shire where it was located in the northwest of Middle-Earth, in the region of Eriador and within the Kingdom of Arnor, that is, while the kingdom existed. Among the hobbit-holes, there is one which is the home of Bilbo Baggins called Bag End where he and his dear nephew and heir Frodo lived in comfortable and apparently normal lives.

It was due because of the wealth the old hobbit possessed from his share of treasure after a fateful unexpected adventure to the Lonely Mountain that changed his life forever and it brought awe and envy from his fellow-kin, mostly from the Sackville-Bagginses whom he doesn't like them that much because of their greed and pettiness over his home belonged to his family only, upon his return to the Shire.

Within Bag-End, Bilbo in his eleventy-first of age now, has been writing stories and drawing accurate pictures and maps as much as he can make while glancing at the sketch of his young self in his prime... and a certain beautiful blonde young woman whom he considered a great friend he ever had in his life.

Aside from that in his usual hobbies at home, he even wrote down party invitations to everyone else throughout the Shire, except for the Sackville-Bagginses of course, for his eleventy-first birthday party.

Deciding to write a special story based from his perspective point of view of his earlier life of youth, the old Baggins began to ink his quill and narrate it to himself as he write the words in the empty paper:

 _"My dear Frodo... You once asked me if I told you everything there is to know about my adventures. And while I can honestly say that I have told you the truth, I may not have told you all of it. I am old now, Frodo and I'm not the same hobbit as I once was. I think it's time for you to know what really happened, to have the full tale."_

Readying his old but strong mind to recall the events and then writing it down in the parchment, he continued:

 _"It began long ago in two lands; the first was far away to the east, the majesty of which remained unmatched for many years. There was the city of Dale, its markets known far and wide, full of the bounties of vine and vale: peaceful and prosperous. And this city lay before the doors of the greatest Dwarven kingdom in Middle-Earth: Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, King Under the Mountain: the greatest of the Dwarf Lords._

 _Thror ruled with utter surety, never doubting his House would endure for his line lay secure with his son and grandson._

 _Ah, Frodo. Erebor... Built deep within the mountain itself the beauty of this fortress was a legend. Its wealth lay within the earth in precious gems hewn from rock and in great seams of gold running like rivers through stone. The skill of the Dwarves was unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of silver, diamond, emerald, sapphire, and ruby._

 _Ever they delved deeper into the endless riches, down into the dark. And that is where they found it. The Heart of the Mountain. The Arkenstone."_

Briefly stopping at the end of the sentence in the paragraph, Bilbo inked his quill again and resumed writing once more in his narration:

 _"Thror named it 'The King's Jewel'. He took it as a sign: a sign that his right to rule is divine. Far and wide all would pay homage to him; even the great Elven-king Thranduil of Mirkwood. But the years of peace and plenty were not to last as slowly the days turned sour and the watchful nights closed in._

 _Thror's love for gold has grown too fierce. A sickness began to grow within him and the minds of the Dwarves. It was the sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives, bad things flock like carrion birds to the corpse. And flock they did._

 _The first warning was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the North. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in hot, dry wind and were swiftly torn from the soil. Then the shadow fell upon the ground, moving faster than any bird or arrow. Smaug has come..._ _He was a Fire-Drake from the North, and he descended on the city of Dale in a ravaging inferno. Such wanton death was dealt that day, for this city of Men was nothing to Smaug._

 _His eyes set on another far greater prize. For Dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire. None were match for the beast._

 _Erebor was lost to the Dwarves, for the Dragon will guard his plunder for as long as he lives. Thranduil will not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the Dragon. No help came from the Elves that day nor any day since._

 _Robbed of their homeland, the Dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness... A once mighty and strong people brought low. A young Dwarf prince took work where he could find it, laboring in the villages of Men. But he always remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright, for he had seen Dragon-fire in the sky and a city turned to ash._

 _And he never forgave, and he never forgot."_

Finishing the rest of the paragraphs about the history of Erebor and its fall by Smaug in one page, Bilbo moved to another empty page of the parchment and started writing again with his quill inked once more:

 _"Now before my tale eventually begins is a land that is much further beyond even the Valar reside called Earth Land._ _In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million Men, and a place filled with Magic._ _Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace not even Middle-Earth has such a thing here._ _For most Magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life there._

 _Can you believe it Frodo? Magic is an everyday phenomenon and a common sight among Man in Fiore. What I would give to see such things she had described._

 _Even the magical fireworks there are said to be even more majestic than Gandalf's. Don't tell him about it though, he might take it as a challenge._

 _For some Men, however, Magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice._ _These are the wizards, not the Wizards of the Istari Order of course, but individuals who can wield Magic of any kind in practical uses that rivals with the Elves who_ _possess many gifts from the Valar that humans would not have here in Middle-Earth._

 _To differentiate from the Wizards here, they are also known as Mages._

 _However, only ten percent of the land's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance with ordinary people who compose of the remaining ninety percent being either incapable or unwilling to use Magic._

 _It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic, and it also requires_ _o_ _ne's strength of feelings places an important part in Magic._

 _Similarly to Middle-Earth that has its system of Magic imposed by Eru Ilúvatar himself, every Magic in Earth Land has its own set of rules that must never be broken, known as a taboo. Different taboos that are broken have different effects on the person's body if that happens. One of them can lead to death or sickness, or even cursed to a fate worse than death._

 _Magic is a wonderful and terrifying power at the same time, Frodo._

 _Not all Men in Earth Land use Magic for good as for there are others who use it for evil and are known as Dark Mages as they have ill intentions, think little of others, putting their own desires first, and can be very cruel, if not downright insane. Frequently, Dark Mages seek out methods of reviving evil creatures from ancient times and acquiring destructive Magic to carry out their shady plans._

 _They are Man's own worst enemy, just as there are others that serve the darkness here._

 _It explains everything why such supernatural ability is only inherent to Elves and Wizards and not to Men. Because Magic in the hands of Man could be used for good and evil and they're not afraid to do it. Such reckless usage by Men would probably tear the world asunder if left entirely unchecked._

 _The only race of Men who can use Magic were the_ _Númenóreans prior to their downfall by corruption and division by the darkness long ago and their descendants, the Dúnedain and the Black Numenóreans are the legacy of Man's magical ancestry left behind in Middle-Earth."_

Moving on the next page to resume writing another one that he was about to do, the elderly hobbit was greeted by young nephew and heir who just came in to deliver him the letters from the mailbox outside Bag End before he thanked him while managing to prevent him from seeing a spoiler in his works lately including the sketches of his young self and his friend.

Right after Bilbo had hid all the silverware in what he calls 'safety precautions' due to proper paranoia of being stolen by the haughty Lobelia Sackville-Baggins everywhere as much as he can conceal its whereabouts earlier, he then cheerfully allows Frodo to go and hang out with his friends: Sam, Merry and Pippin at the Green Dragon Inn while assuring a very old friend will come for his upcoming eleventy-first birthday.

Returning to his writing inside Bag End after enjoying a puff of smoke in his good old pipe-weed and some fresh country air for about a few minutes or so, he resumed writing once again:

 _"Where was I? Ahh... yes. Banded together into Magical Guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. It is_ _a type of organization in Fiore, characterized by a member base and common trade with a purpose of obtaining and disseminating Job Requests to the members of the guild._ _Mages_ _are often affiliated with a Guild, where they can take on Jobs as a source of personal income and adventure; according to her, they can't be considered full-fledged until they join a Guild of their own choosing._

 _In Earth Land, there is an organized system that Guilds utilize to intermediate Jobs, which Mages are able to partake in and receive reimbursement upon completion, most commonly by Jewels, not some jewels mined from the earth but_ _the monetary currency of Fiore._ _To the eyes of others here, it looked like a set of packed brown paper with varying numbers in it, instead of coins when she first showed it._

 _Regardless, it gave an idea for the Dwarves to create_ _a non-denominational unit of the monetary currency based from Jewels, and establish the first bank and its system that has greatly changed and developed the economy throughout the countries of Middle-Earth but the coin is still invaluable use alongside paper money backed by gold and silver._

 _Even Guilds here were established too by her inspiration and management. Not only Magical Guilds that were managed and governed by the White Council in the moderate number over several and dozen but there are numerous merchant, craftsmen, armor-and-weapon smithing, mercenary, treasure hunter, and even bandit Guilds. That includes also combat, workmen, industrial and agricultural Guilds too as well._

 _Many such Guilds dot the landscape of Fiore._ _Over 500 of them to be specific that spanned across the whole continent of Ishgar, the name of the land of Magic and Fiore is one of the several countries there._ _But there is a certain Guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A Guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future._

 _Its name... is Fairy Tail, Frodo and that's where she hailed from._

 _According to the master of the Guild with age and wisdom rivaling to Gandalf's alongside a size of a very short Dwarf by her, a riddle was spoken about it that has yet to be solved and answered: 'Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist?... Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure!'_

 _It_ _represents a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysteries and fate..._ _"_

Completing another full page about the description about Earth Land, Mages, and Guilds and more particularly Fairy Tail itself, the old hobbit moved to another page of the draft and inked his quill to add another paragraph of words into the story. Glancing at the colored picture portrait of the entire company of himself in young age, Gandalf, thirteen Dwarves and a blonde Mage standing behind Bag End to which he smiled at such fond memories.

Now fully devoted to narrating the entire story of the adventure of a lifetime this time, he wrote again:

 _"And now my dear Frodo, is where I come in. For quite by chance, and the will of a Wizard, fate decided I would become part of this tale. And for one another, fate took a form of a fortunate where she, a Mage from Earth Land, ended up here of all places, at the right time surprisingly because of an unexpected turn of events that brought her here in Middle-Earth._

 _Her name is Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail._

 _This is how Fifteen set out to the land of Erebor, slay a Dragon, and go on a completely unexpected journey for one poor unprepared Hobbit..."_

* * *

 _In Fairy Tail Guildhall at Magnolia Town of Earth Land_

In the Kingdom of Fiore of the Ishgar continent in Earth Land, there is a city with a population of 60,000 inhabitants who are both ordinary people and Mages from all walks of life, and is a merchant city that has been prosperous in Magic since the ancient era. Such reputation was supported by the fact that the town houses the strongest Guild of # 1 in the country: Fairy Tail.

Its large Guild Hall was filled with plenty of members who came here to eat, drink, party, socialize and occasionally brawl with each other to their heart's content while they also take up various Jobs from the Request Boards in order to earn income from the promising rewards if they perform their work well, which they always did to ridiculously destructive levels that constantly earned the ire of the Magic Council, the ruling body of the World of Magic every time it happened.

However among the jovial and happy-go-lucky Fairy Tail Mages enjoying themselves, there is one person who felt a little sad and depressed lately.

A young woman of 17 years of age with brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She wore a revealing tank-top, short shorts and black boots along with some few accessories to look pretty to look at. At her hip was a belt that had a whip with a heart-shaped end, a cylinder with a small star hanging from an end, and a leather pouch from which several keys of gold and silver could be seen. On the back of her right hand was a pink tattoo.

Her name is Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Spirit Mage and a member of Fairy Tail who is also a part of Team Natsu, the strongest team in the Guild.

And today is not a good day for her because Team Natsu had botched in the previous Job again, as usual on a regular basis, when they just destroyed a port-like town of Cedar which happens to be the hometown of Dan Straight, a member of the Legion Corps of Zentopia who was currently away on a long-time mission with his fellow teammates in search for pieces of the Infinity Clock around the world, including a historic local cathedral of ancient times while taking down a large group of Dark Mages and bandits gathered inside the very same building in the first place.

The result of the mission accomplished by the most destructive Guild in Fiore: the reward money that is almost worth of Lucy's rent to pay the landlady for the apartment is now funneled to the extensive repairs of the entire village and the cathedral itself.

And for reality ensues further more, the citizens of Cedar were clearly very upset of town's destruction instead of being grateful and accepting of their help. They won't let this slide so easily, as they chased Team Natsu out of their turf in a form of an angry mob with torches and pitchforks aided by the local knights in full-plate armor, who have safeguarded their home and their church for generations, sharing the same angry sentiments against the Fairy Tail Mages.

Due to their morals and honor of the Guild, and also being entirely exhausted from taking out their opponents in the Job Request, the strongest team of Fairy Tail ran away from Cedar and its angry mob of pitchfork wielding villagers and knights, instead of trying to defend themselves of their reckless actions by words or fists (although Natsu was more interested in fighting back and eating their torches too for replenishment before an overly-apolegetic Erza dragged him away with her), as much as their legs can carry all the way back to Magnolia for a mission well-done but no reward brought back with them.

It was like the Lullaby aftermath all over again when the mob of angry Guild Masters chased Team Natsu, and Makarov in his stone-frozen shock too, for destroying the Guild Conference Hall into a big smoking crater after easily defeating the ancient Demon of Zeref right after they were grateful of being alive and saved from an assassination attempt.

To add insult to injury, Fairy Tail was bombarded with another complaint papers sent by the always frustrated Magic Council about the Cedar incident investigated by the Rune Knights sent there and the elderly miniature Guild Master had to write another apology letter again for the damages caused by his "own children" as usual in a pile of apology letters inside his office of the Guild Hall.

Poor Makarov and his aging heart...

This greatly upsets Lucy all too much because of her teammates' over-tendency of destroying everything while out on Jobs and such antics has cost them their reward, the money she needed badly to pay for her rent.

"ARRRGHHH! Why can't those guys at least get the Job right and not destroying everything!? I really needed that rent money! Why must the universe hate me so much?...", the blonde woman sobbed on the table as she can no longer hide her frustration and complained out loud.

"Geez, calm down Lucy. I'm pretty sure that you'll find a Job that is more suitable for you and the extent of Team Natsu.", a soft sweet voice replied to Lucy who looked up to see a white-haired young woman in voluptuous figure and wearing a revealing red dress while holding a tray of food and drinks.

Her name is Mirajane Strauss, one of Fairy Tail's S-Class Mages and the Guild's popular barmaid, and also a prominent model in Sorcerer Weekly. She just heard the Celestial Spirit Mage complaining the aftermath of the previous Job Team Natsu too at Cedar recently during her routine of serving the waiting members for their meals and tried to comfort her friend.

Wiping her eyes off her face and gave a small smile, Lucy said. "Thanks Mira... But I needed a Job that doesn't require the whole team to get it done without destroying anything that comes around them! I mean, on every Job we took, it always ends in disaster! Natsu, Gray and Erza are like walking catastrophes waiting to happen and restraint was not in their vocabulary! Not counting Wendy, Happy and Carla... But still..."

"Oh don't worry. You'll find a Job that will suit you best Lucy. Something might come out in a fantasy story.", Mira said with a comforting smile in her face.

This eases Lucy of her frustration quite a bit but it worked anyways as she thanked her friend and later decided to take a look at the Job Request Board to find what she will be looking for as advised by Mira.

Scanning through all the Job Requests filled with high-priced rewards that seemed promising yet risky at the same time, the blonde woman was tempted to take one of them that suits her best and try to accomplish it. But Lucy held back for a moment because she was fully-aware that once the Job she chosen, it won't be long before any of her fellow teammates will not hesitate to tag along with her and destroy her chance to gain the reward money again.

So she needs to pick one carefully and discreetly but she wouldn't bet on it.

 _Dammit, there's not a single Job suited for me alone and most of them in the Request Board screams disaster! I-huh? What is that?..._ , the female Fairy Tail Mage sighed in frustration inside her head before she took notice of a certain flier written in some kind of ancient foreign language with a strange inscription that took her curious nature and interest.

Ripping the paper from the board, Lucy went to see the Guild Master of Fairy Tail who can tell what the mysterious Job Request transcribed in an unknown language that was somewhat new in Earth Land and it's the Third Master, Makarov Dreyar himself who was sitting on top of the table casually and watching over 'his children' which is the whole Guild itself.

"Uh, Master. Can you tell me what the Job Request is? I just got this taken from the Request Board?", the Celestial Spirit Mage asked politely to the elderly man dressed in his Wizard Saint attire and smoking his pipe.

Showing him the paper she held in her hand, Master Makarov said. "Hmm... This flier just came in among the new piles of Job Requests sent to the Guild recently and whoever client made this remained a complete mystery yet held neither mischief nor malice. The language written on the poster you held in your hand is unlike anything I had ever seen before, my child... It might safely assumed to be a riddle-solving quest of sorts with a good reward. But if you want to take the Job, then I can give you my blessing for Fairy Tail."

Thanking the Master for his blessing and encouragement, Lucy felt confident and reassured that it would be the first time to take a solo-mission on her own and probably earn the reward money to finally pay for rent at last. _Yes! My rent is saved!_ , she thought happily.

Returning to the table, the female Fairy Tail Mage was more than excited to this solo job on her own. "Yes! Finally I can get to do my own solo mission now!", she said.

"Gee, congrats there Lucy! You might pull this out on your own.", a brunette woman clad in bikini, pants and slippers chimed in as she resumed her enormous drinking from the whole barrel.

"Thanks Cana!", she thanked her for the support from her partner Cana Alberona.

"I'm glad Lucy gets a Job on her own to accomplish.", said a young blue-haired girl with pigtails and animal ear-like attachments in a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck and a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end along with thigh high socks and shoes.

The white Exceed in sleeveless shirt with tie and skirt commented, "Yes, indeed it is, Wendy. Reminded me the time when you have your first solo mission although you have Freed and the tomcat Happy to accompany you since you're too young and inexperienced before."

"Thanks Carla but I didn't get my first mission done in the end but I've made you proud as a member of Fairy Tail anyways.", Wendy Marvell said happily.

"Of course, I'm always proud of you child. You're a Sky Dragon Slayer after all. But still... I have a bad feeling that it won't be long before Natsu, Gray and Erza might hear of Lucy taking another Job of her own and tag along once again. They always ruins everything for her when it happens and I started to feel sorry for the Celestial wizard.", Carla said with a deadpanned sweat-drop on her head that earned a few laughs from her human friend and the blonde's frustration.

Suddenly, the female Exceed received a premonition from the future due to her Magic inherited from her mother who was once the Queen of Extalia in Edolas, Precognition:

 _Lucy, in a strange yet modest garb and dress alongside a white scaly scarf with a majestic-looking sword and a bow and pack of arrows in addition to her keys and whip, traveling with a group of 14 short people and a tall old man who looked like a quintessential storybook Mage around the land more beautiful and majesty than the land of Fiore itself..._

 _Fought, run and survived against many dangers lurking about within the unknown land as they traveled. Some looked like dark and ugly humanoid creatures and giant spiders and others are monsters that came out from a mix of storybook and horror novels._

 _A bloodied and scarred Lucy shaking and feeling nauseated after seemingly stabbing a certain something... or someone alive and bleeding even though it saved her from death or something fate worse as she is someone who values life just like everyone else in Fairy Tail._

 _And finally among the pile of gold and jewelry hidden within the mountain, there was a menacing red Dragon of a mix of draconian and wyvernic features awakened from its slumber with one menacing eye open and started to breathe fire right in front of the Exceed's face!_

That snapped Carla out of her trance and back to reality as she hyperventilated and gasped for breath after experiencing such visions that she had never seen before and the last part of a Dragon breathing fire at her up close and personal.

It was terrifying to behold and comprehend on what on Ishgar is that!

"A-are you alright, Carla? Did something happened?", the Sky Dragon Slayer asked in concern after noticing her reacted strangely and looking pale as if she had saw Death itself in front of the Exceed.

"I-I-I-I'm fine child. I just needed to breathe properly that's all. No need to worry about me.", the daughter of Queen Shagotte reassured to young bluenette girl but in her thoughts. _What were these visions?! Especially that reptilian Dragon's roar of flames shocked me in terrifying proportions that dwarfs Natsu's own roar in comparison! Almost as if it was aware of my precognition sight and tried to kill me or... was it someone else it targeted inside its cave full of gold in my visions. I must be out of my mind sometimes... Still, I just don't get it... Is this somehow related to Lucy's first solo mission?... If that's the case, then, I must warn her befo-_

But her thoughts were interrupted by a blue cat with a handkerchief on his back and a stack of raw fish as he cheerfully spoke out loud. "Hey Carla! You look pale today. Do you want to have some fish with me? It will make you feel better."

"Definitely not, Happy! You stupid tomcat!", the female Exceed retorted back for interrupting in her thought processing.

Felt down by another rejection from her once again, Happy lowered his tail down and muttered. "Sorry Carla..."

With the blue Exceed is a lean, muscular young man with spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines and wears an open-collared, one-sleeved Arabic clothing waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped along with black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf. His Guild mark is red and is located just below his right shoulder and in the exposed sleeve of his clothes.

"Hey there Lucy! I heard you got a Job Request! Mind if I join in?", the pink-haired teenager said with full of enthusiasm.

Shocked and surprised, the blonde Celestial Spirit Mage feebly protested. "N-N-Natsu! No, you can't! It's my first time going solo and I ain't letting you ruin it if I let you come along! It's for my rent money for Ishgar's sake!"

"Oh come on Lucy! It will be fun! Another adventure!", Natsu Dragneel said, trying to convince her to change her mind after he was surprised that she didn't want him on another Job she took.

A spiky-black haired young man wearing a white coat and pants along with boots decided to butt in, "Not as much fun as you destroy everything you burn with your Fire Dragon Slaying Magic, Flame-Brain!"

"Says the Ice Queen who freezes everything!", Natsu shot back angrily.

"You wanna go, Charcoal Breath, huh?!", the teen yelled as he readied himself to brawl with the pinkette once again who is more than happy to oblige. "Bring it on, Frozen wannabe! I gonna beat you so hard, you're going to sing Let It Go!"

Mirajane stood next to his side and whispered, "Uh, Gray... Your clothes..."

He looked down and noticed his clothing is missing that revealed his toned and muscular body with a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen. His Guild mark is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color.

"AAAH! My clothes! Where did they go?!", Gray Fullbuster panicked after realizing he stripped again without even knowing as this was due to training under Ur of Ice-Make Magic.

As other members of the Guild sweat-dropped, facepalmed or were amused of the Ice-Make Mage's stripping again, a blunette woman in a Russian winter-esque outfit appeared behind the Request Board and had her dreamy eyes on him.

"Oh my beloved Gray! Seeing you in your naked glory has brought Juvia great joy!", she spoke in third person as hearts appear in her eyes, obviously in love with the man in boxers as she imagined herself with him together as usual.

Then looking at Lucy, Juvia Lockser's expression changed as she said in a sinister-looking manner. "If my love rival is on a solo mission far away from my beloved Gray, the Juvia will be very happy and have him all to myself! Might as well help her from their expected interference to pull this off... She will thank me later. Hehehehe..."

When Natsu and Gray were about to fight again in a brawl, a redheaded woman in armor appeared out of nowhere behind them and yelled at the ice and fire duo. "Stop fighting this instant or face the consequences!"

"Y-yes ma'am... We-we won't do that again...", the two male teens muttered in unison of utter fear at one of the strongest women of Fairy Tail.

"Oh, Erza, you're back. I take it you just returned from the Heart Kruz for new updates of your weapons and armor? Especially with 50 strawberry cakes for yourself recently.", Mirajane politely greeted.

Erza Scarlet nodded her head to thank her former rival and friend before noticing Lucy holding a parchment from the Request Board which got her curious and asked, "Lucy, what kind of Job Request is that you are holding in your hand?"

The female Fairy Tail Mage explained, "O-oh this? It's nothing special Erza but the flier is written in some weird language and has a huge reward in it. I think it might be either a translation quest or a quest to locating an ancient ruin in Fiore that may have the same language too."

"Well, in that case, I'll come along with you.", the redhead made her decision rather too quickly.

Knowing that things will go south once more because of her teammates, Lucy tried to protest. "What?! N-no, no, Erza! This is my first solo mission and I don't need your help. I can do this on my own!"

"Please I insist. I want to help you complete your mission and one does not simply say no to me and gets away with it on my watch.", Erza persisted which unnerves the blonde girl before Natsu chimed in.

"Listen to Erza, Lucy! Team Natsu always stick together no matter what and will be there to help you!", he said out loud with Happy supporting him. "Aye sir!"

"I'm with Hot-Feet on this one. Whatever kind of mission you take, we follow.", Gray expressed his support with his rival right... after he lost his clothes again just when he found them already a minute ago.

Wendy also intended to join in as showing her confident side and ready to assist the strongest team with her invaluable support, "I wanted to help too. You coming too with us, Carla?"

"Uh, yes I do, child.", the female Exceed replied with a small smile but in her thoughts again. _But if the strongest team of Fairy Tail is going to join Lucy in his mysterious Job Request, why is she the only one doing it solo on her own from my visions I saw earlier and no sign of any of them. It doesn't add up at all._

With all of Team Natsu fully agreeing to accompany Lucy Heartfilia and started talking among themselves in anticipation for the next adventure, she was nearly overwhelmed to say anything and her hopes were nearly dashed away by their destructive antics.

No! This is her solo mission! She was supposed to be doing this by herself!

If her teammates butt in as they usually do straightforwardly, it won't be a solo mission anymore and chances of getting the reward money will be reduced to zero once they wreck everything!

"STOP ITTTT!", she yelled in sheer frustration from the top of her lungs that silenced her fellow teammates and caught the attention of the rest of Fairy Tail including Master Makarov. They were all startled from her outburst that puts a banshee to deep shame out of nowhere and watched from the sidelines for now.

"L-Lucy...", Natsu muttered in surprise as he never saw her like that before. Erza, Gray, Wendy were shocked too and Carla was about to remember something from her visions lately. _No, i-i-it can't be..._

Tearfully and angrily speaking out, the Celestial Spirit Mage glared at Team Natsu, or more specifically Natsu, Erza and Gray, sans Wendy and Carla. "T-this was supposed to be my first solo mission... And you idiots had to butt in and ruin everything! Every single goddamn time we took a Job for my rent, you always destroy, destroy and destroy anything that has form and shape in your path and many rewards went to the reparations and repairs because of your handiwork! I'm sick of it and I wanted to do a Job that _doesn't_ require a wrecking crew such you three!

She continued with a hint of venom, "Does bonds of _friendship_ alone solve money problems?! New flash of reality people! It's not! Everyone has to do and make a living for themselves in the real world. Don't even think I got this from Hoteye because that's true in the good side of things. The Cedar incident was the last straw and I can't take it anymore! I picked this Job and I intend to finish it no matter what! Without you three!"

Lucy knew she was being selfish to her friends in the Guild but really wanted to do this on her own and will not back away from it.

Her words froze Team Natsu and some of the members of Fairy Tail because they never see her acted that way due to the fact Lucy usually waves it off and goes home to calm down whenever the strongest team came back empty handed from their Jobs as usual but it seems her patience has run out. Even the stoic Master Makarov and Laxus Dreyar who was with the Thunder Legion were surprised too, and Mirajane felt worry for her.

After getting her frustrations bottled up inside her out loud to her friends and wiped her eyes off her angry tears, Lucy was about to leave the Guildhall back to her apartment and prepare herself with the appropriate clothing and equipment with money for the train ride to go on her apparent solo job without Team Natsu interfering.

Then suddenly, the parchment of the strange Job Request glowed brightly in white and it engulfed the blonde woman, alarming her and everyone in the Guild. "E-eh?! W-wh-what the heck is going on here?!"

Sensing the immediate danger and out of worrying concern, Team Natsu tried to rush to save Lucy from an unknown Magical anomaly as Natsu was the first to call her name and attempted to reach for her right now.

"LUCY!", the pink-haired Fairy Tail Mage yelled.

"Natsu! Everyone!", she cried out, trying to reach his hand to be pulled out whatever this blinding white light was engulfing her.

But it was in vain as Lucy vanished right before the eyes of her friends in Fairy Tail! After the light vanishes, there was nothing left of the Celestial Spirit Mage except for a drawing of a Magic circle with the same unknown language written on the floor where she stood. And not only that, Natsu's scarf was taken with her in attempt to reach out to the Fire Dragon Slayer's hand but caught his trademark accessory given by his adoptive father Igneel instead.

"LUCY! NOOOO!", the pinkette teen screamed for her name with a loud roar from the top of his lungs throughout the Guildhall and the whole Magnolia.

After Lucy suddenly disappeared with Natsu's scarf, the entirety of the Guild began to panic, discuss with each other and tried to comprehend what on Ishgar is going on here. Team Natsu were disoriented with the apparent loss of their fellow teammate and the rest were baffled while Makarov blames himself for not realizing something is wrong with the mysterious Job request the blonde girl had picked up.

Within the mindset of everyone, "Where did Lucy go?"

* * *

 _Somewhere in Middle-Earth_

Opening her eyes, Lucy remembered herself picking the strange Job Request and showing her full intention to go solo mission while ranting out to her three guildmates that friendship alone won't solver her rent problems, and then a bright light engulfed her, whisking her away from Fairy Tail with Natsu's scarf in her hand. "Uhh... Where- Where am I?...", she muttered before feeling a bit too windy.

Looking down below, the Celestial Spirit Mage realized that she was falling from the sky! And when she looked up for a moment to check if there's an Anima hovering above the clouds, there was none. And while the scenery looked majesty and beautiful to witness from above like a passenger on an airplane's view, she won't have time enjoying the scenery when she's falling to her death.

"AAAAH! NOOOOO!", she screamed in extreme panic of falling down to her death with arms waving frantically. Lucy knows that she had done this before which was when Team Natsu came back to Earth Land from Edolas by Reverse-Anima thanks to Mystogan but it was only to Natsu cushioning her hard impact thanks to his almost-nigh indestructible body capable of taking heavy damage and looked fine.

This time, she's going to fall splat to her uncertain death and it will not be pretty.

Not one bit and she's not letting it happen.

Determined not to die at any cost, the female Fairy Tail Mage quickly reached for her Gold Gate Keys and reached for one of them that may save her life by instinct while clutching hold on Natsu's scarf. **"Open Gate of the Golden Ram! Aries!"**

She expected her friend, one of the 12 Zodiac of the Celestial Spirit World to come out by her summoning, but she didn't. _What?! I couldn't summon Aries! This-this is impossible! Am I... in Edolas again?... No! Focus, Lucy! You still have Magic Power inside you! It's still there! So this is not Edolas after all... I won't die! I must try again! Perhaps this time harder! It might work!_

 **"Open Gate of the Golden Ram! Aries!"** , she tried again but nothing happened, however still refused to give up and resumed the same incantation again while still falling from the sky that is about to sunset. "Come on Celestial Gate Key! Open! Open! Please! I bid thee, **Open! Gate of the Golden Ram! Aries!** "

Still with no response, Lucy Heartfilia shouted from the top of her lungs and summoned forth all of her Magic Power inside her body to let out a final shout with glowing golden light engulfing her finally as the stars began to shine in the ascending night after the descending noon. " **OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN RAM! ARIES!"**

With her Celestial Spirit Magic finally responding at last which gave her a conclusion that she's definitely not in Edolas, two blue-green Magic circle appeared in front of her Gold Key and on the ground respectively together subsequent with shy cute voice was heard from the latter. "I'm sorry!", she said out loud.

Aries the Golden Ram has been summoned by her owner and friend and quickly used her Wool Magic to conjure up a huge bundle of wool as much as she can create where Lucy was about to crash land into the ground and she did land on them.

This saved her from such a brutal death when the blonde woman bounced into the piles of wool but didn't expect to be bounced out and tried to grab a tree branch to swing herself back to balance but it snapped upon gripping it followed by the rest of the branches she kept trying to grab hold. Landing on her bottom, she crashed into the ground hard with bloodied scrapes and bruises from the rough edges of the broken branches.

And damn they hurt! A lot.

Lucy cried out in pain of her wounds from the impact which was softened by the Celestial Spirit's huge wool bundle and was about to lose her consciousness she was desperately trying to hold on to. The last thing she saw before blinking blacking out was a tearful Aries rushing to her side and saying "I'm Sorry!" repeatedly for not putting enough effort to keep her safe unharmed and intact alongside the scarf of Natsu she still held in her hand.

Then everything went black...

From the green outskirts of Middle-Earth somewhere between the Shire and Bree within more than a several miles distance, a certain tall and old man with long flowing beard in grey robes and hat of a stereotypical Mage, and wielding a staff took notice of the blinding gold light in the arrival of night which disappeared soon after when it appeared.

Mistakenly, he had thought Varda had made her divine presence personally here in Middle-Earth which is very unlikely as the Valar rarely interfered in the affairs of the Free People since the First Age and only did so in the most dire of circumstances.

That made him curious and wished to know if something or someone has caused it in the first place.

"Strange... What in Eru's name is that power?... It is unlike anything I felt before in Middle-Earth since the First Age yet it's minuscule compared similarly to Varda's own power. How unexpected. Might as well investigate the source behind it."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay now that the first chapter and probably oneshot of "An Unexpected Fairy" is done. Hope you guys like it and I may write a second chapter when I have time of course. Had to deal with my other stories that needed updating and retconning when summer comes. Looks like Lucy is in Middle-Earth after taking a solo mission that she desperately wanted to take and has caught attention to a certain wandering Wizard prior to the beginning of the main story.**

 **There's an old saying after all: "Be careful what you wish for." And if I write a FT crossover with any world, I go for the less destructive and more resourceful character and it's Lucy. And oh, if you think this is a typical "being sent to another world" cliche you are familiar with, then you might take second guess.**

 **When I watched the anime or read manga depending on either of them, I often thought about Lucy who usually comes back empty-handed whenever Team Natsu returned from the Job, regular or S-Class otherwise, together and being reassured that everything is fine because of friendship, duh.** **I wonder on how on Ishgar did she manage to keep her apartment after series of mishaps that would have ensued her being kicked out and sleeping in the streets or staying at the Guild until the debt is paid e** **ven if the landlady stated that she will hold off the rent until she pays it back after the 7-year timeskip.**

 **Bonds of friendship may be appreciated as this was Fairy Tail's setting (which I loathe for their extensive over-preaching it), there are some things that needed to be paid off for basic needs and necessities like in the real world.**

 **If you have ideas and suggestions for this story, I'm all open ears and willing to listen in order to make the story better.**

 **Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


End file.
